falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Michaeldsuarez
Contradiction? Hi, I read your comment on my page, and although your comment makes sense, it is incorrect. If we were in The Vault, yes it would be tagged and deleted. But, this is the fanon wiki, where we can make up anything we want to. Although, If I were to make up a story about how the vault dweller eventually settled down in Broken Hills, then it would contradict set canon. Big McLargeHuge 02:28, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, everything on this site is non canon to begin with. It is okay to have non canon articles, as long as it does not contradict canon. Big McLargeHuge 02:34, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You need to consider this: My made up seattle: fanon, because it is not mentioned at all in the fallout lexicon. Making up a story of TLW boning moira brown, contradictory, because it refrences set canon, beacuse TLW did not infact do it with miss brown. Fanon is the lesser evil of contradiction, so only contradictions are tagged with you know what. Big McLargeHuge 02:42, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hay Michael, first and for most nice to meet you. Second you have to forgive be but I am having truble following this discussion, now reading the text above and then reading the text over on Mclarge's page I "think" i got a idea what this is about. You beleive that fanon is all about fan made fictisus writing with in the world existing world of fallout while Mclarge feels that fannon is all about expanding the fictisus world setup in fallout. to quote you, "I don't believe in degrees. A little contradiction is just the same as a major contradiction." when you say this are you trying to say that as fannon you can right about a Florida brotherhood of steel republic and you would be okdespite the fact you are contredicting cannon. Well im sorry to say this but I beleive you are wrong. Now here me out, I am no fan of Mclarge and we have fought over similar issues in the past however however fannon (on this site anyways) is about expanding the world of fallout without contradicting something laid down in the fallout universe already. Yes you can read between the lines and bend the lore to make interesting places and groups but its all within reason, all with in the world of fallout. From a personal point of view I don't like when people take the easy way out and create another vault out side of the cannon (ex.vault 210) or another chapter of the brotherhood of steel in every city or town in the USA (the Boston Brotherhood of Steel? come on!>_<) but we as a community need to discuss and incearage creative writing in hopes of bettering the universe of fallout. And Fallout wouldn't be fallout if we openly contradict cannon. Templar88 05:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) PS please for my benift please post you reply to this page, i regualy check my watchlist so I will respond quickly. You misunderstand me; I "don't?" believe in contradicting canon(I think you mean thatI could be wrong Templar88). I just believe that have a category on it isn't needed. I want to delete the category itself, not the articles in it. --Michaeldsuarez (Talk) (Deeds) 12:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Templar88" The fact that we have two catagories on deletion is kinda lame, however the admistrator needs a a place to store non cannon, and if need be, Deletion article. You see the admistrator are not here every day like us and aren't as fimilar with the on goings. So they need stuff like that category so they can delete the article if they find them contracting cannon to the extreme. A perfict exaple of this is was when a unknow gentleman was continualy deleting the speedy deletion notes on the World Trade Federation Page, If the article was note in the Category the Admistrator would have had to tracking it do and the like which he may not had the time for.Templar88 13:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with contradicting to the extreme? What if users want to create an alternate timeline for their storyline. Since the Fallout games take place on an alternate timeline, restricting the creation of such would be against the mission (or what should be the mission) of this wiki. --Michaeldsuarez (Talk) (Deeds) 13:34, 15 February 2009 (UTC) A very valid point indeed,for what is fan made story in fallout but a alternate timeline to the original product of fallout. However after all is said and done there should only be one timeline, that of fallout. I've articulated this before; fannon wouldn't be fannon if we brake the rules of the universe that we as fans are writing in. With the universe being in Fallout we a writers need to ahear to (or find ways around) the event in the game and there for the cannon prosented timeline. The developers of the fallout franchise have done a great good job keeping fallout one consistant story line, deveating at time but the rules of the universe at never broken outright(I personaly think the mid-west BoS was suposed to lead the now East coast BoS before they were pushed off corse leading to the events in fallout tactic, see how that works^_^). As I've tried to discuss creative writing in my forum page I also tried to gage peoples idea of the what we are doing here, and may would appear to ahear to your way of think. I personaly don't like it but I will never post a deletion notice on a page, Its up to the writer and our community here as a whole to deside how far we can push cannon(before we brake it and no long being in Fallout). Templar88 13:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) This site is a fanon site. We are not writing fanfictions. Fanfictions are generally writings that the author can completely make up. You don't need to worry about staying true to the story line since it is completely your story. In fanon you need to adhere to what is already established. You can create anything as long as it does not contradict what is already established in the games. Rasengod 18:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Umm I think instead of changing all the categorys from places to cities, you should have made it in both. - Teh Krush 03:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Well then i suppose that every english speaking person knows that a settlement is a settlement, and the such, are you making those categorys aswell? - Teh Krush 03:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Ok i see that it is a sub category, hehe did not notice, but still my above statement stands. - Teh Krush 03:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hey What's up, Michaeldsuarez. I recognized your name from UESP. Fancy seeing you here. --Twentyfists 02:56, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :BTW, thanks for fixing that little thing on my user page. --Twentyfists 02:58, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::That'd be pretty cool. Personally though, I think I'd prefer Fallout Fanon, just because Elder Scrolls lore seems a little more concrete and set in stone, so I wouldn't have as much room to maneuver. --Twentyfists 03:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::Cool. There's probably articles on Dragon Breaks too, something which I hadn't thought of. --Twentyfists 03:22, 16 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Interconnected Kindof. //--Teh Krush 23:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :If you see somebody else using your work you can ask them to stop.. but i personally don't care much, just as long as people don't edit my articles. //--Teh Krush 00:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) hay man nice to see you back in action around the site. I am looking to improve appon the USSR page aswell as update a couple of area that are not in the Americas. Can I add some stuff to you confederasy? since they are an important faction in my USSR page I would like to show that the confederacy has alot of similar military technology and practises, like the Bio-tank and consript soldiers. Templar88 00:28, 1 April 2009 (UTC) thanks man, I'll stay true to you vision if a indipedent confederation controling East Asia ( minase Japan of course). I'm getting off the computer now but tommorow I'm planning on making my updates. cheers :) -- Templar88 00:34, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Help me !! i just got put forward to become an admin on the dawn of wiki and i don't know how wikis are organised plz could you tell me--Vegas adict 17:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Order of priority ie who is more important an admin or a burocrat --Vegas adict 17:22, 1 April 2009 (UTC) How do you make templates--Vegas adict 20:52, 1 April 2009 (UTC)